


Diamond Girl

by DragonWagonOfCamels



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: AU, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Gay, Genderbending, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:21:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14054841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWagonOfCamels/pseuds/DragonWagonOfCamels
Summary: “Eva didn’t mean for any of this to happen.”Just a Vanii7y oneshot I wrote instead of sleeping.





	Diamond Girl

Apparently, you aren’t supposed to fall in love with a woman of nobility. Especially at a distinguished masquerade in the heart of Paris, when she’d been engaged to a man days earlier. Eva hadn’t meant to find life in soon-to-be duchess Lucy Laite. But seeing as they were wearing masks, there was no one to tell her that she was the one under the pure white dress that dazzled as she moved.

The invitation came from one of her friends, Marcy, who had married to prince Simon a few months back. Rushing to find a suitable outfit in a small time frame, Eva settled on a deep scarlet dress that spilled onto the floor as graceful as possible. Slipping on a feathered mask, she had headed to the party an hour later than when it started.

Most guests had arrived by then, leaving her to walk up the grand steps along and enter the ballroom confident. No one turned to see who had made their presence known, too occupied with courting and dancing. That’s when Eva spotted her. She had a mask split down the middle, one half black and the other white. Without even seeing her face, Eva could tell she was beautiful. With snow-like hair cascading down her shoulders and onto her strapless dress, she looked like a goddess.

Slipping through the crowd, Eva approached her. The mystery woman looked over to her, posture straightening. “Hey.” She spoke, voice angelic. Eva held out a hand.

“The night may be young, but so are we. Can I ask for a dance?” She wondered.

“Fine, but just because you’re attractive.” She took the offer, letting Eva lead her onto the floor and nearly sweep her off her midnight heels. “I take it you’ve had experience with dance?” She asked, admiring how much Eva kept looking to their feet.

“Never.” She winked, turning her and dipping her quickly before their faces were inches apart. She laughed, putting some distance between the two but the air of a clever battle persisting. “I take it you’re used to these events?”

“Yes. They’re tiring. This one, somehow, seems different, though.” She mused. “Perhaps it’s because the company is nice. Better than any I had ever met.” Eva turned as red as her dress, laughing nervously. “And don’t try to act modest, tell me about yourself.” She twirled and rested her head on Eva’s shoulder.

“Well, modesty is my best quality. I’d set my beauty off for third place.” She chimed, catching sight of her multicolored eyes.

“And your second?” She mused, resuming to their normal positions.

“Charm, of course.” She grinned. She giggled, breaking whatever resemblance of professionalism was left.

“Perhaps, after this music ends, you would escort me to...any place you’d like?” Her hand glided to Eva’s waist, catching her by surprise. “Can I catch your name, before we continue?”

“Ah, that depends. Can I catch your heart before the night is done?”

“You already have, madam.” Eva felt her heart speed up.

“Eva, can I ask yours?”

“Lucy.” The music died down, the duo breaking apart but not leaving each other. Eva lead her to the doors under the stairs where she had entered, thankful for the tour Marcy had given her two months prior. “You know your way around, I’m guessing.” Eva coughed, trying to cover up how Lucy’s laugh was melting her heart.

She lead her down the large halls, pushing through doors and outrunning any stray guards that followed after them. Eva and Lucy had lost their heels long ago, the carpeting burning their feet as they quickened their pace. Finally, after losing any followers, Eva pulled her into the room leading to a private garden. Eva laid in front of the small lake, breathing hard. Lucy collapsed beside her, white dress soon to be stained green. She ran her fingers through her hair, undoing the styling that must’ve taken hours.

“You are a very interesting girl, Eva.” She turned to face her, grin wide. “If only I knew who you were...” She sat up, straddling her waist and resting her hands on the sides of her face. Eva rested her hands on his hips, allowing her to pull away the ribbon and reveal her face. “By Jove you’re beautiful.” She breathed.

“Can I?” Eva sat up, seeing her move back to get a better view of her. Lucy nodded. She pulled off the mask, showing the familiar of face of the new royalty she’d seen on the news. “Oh no.” Lucy frowned, moving away from her.

“Is-Is something wrong?” She asked.

“You’re Lucille Laite. Oh my god. You’re about to be married, how could I do this? How could you do this?” She covered her face, regret mixing in with her elation that she had been dancing with nobility. Lucy pulled away her hands, her head tilted and hair falling in her face.

“I don’t care about my fiancé, is how I did this. Eva, please understand. I didn’t choose him, I can’t stand him! I’m running away to the states with my sister, come with us!” She persuaded. Eva looked at the grass, unsure of how to respond. So many questions haunted her, uncertainty clouding her thoughts. “Eva I’ve had more fun with you than I have ever with anyone else. Say you feel the same.”

“I—Yes, I did. When are we leaving?” She asked. Lucy laughed in relief, hugging her tight. Eva felt Lucy’s touch move to her shoulders, staring her down before locking their lips. She shut her eyes, pushing her into the grass and tangling her fingers in her hair. The two pulled away, breathless. “Lucy, I may love you.”

“I know most certainly I do.” She responded and kissed her again.

Eva didn’t mean to fall in love with Lucy Laite. She didn’t mean to run away to the states with her and her sister. She didn’t intend to live a happy life anywhere away from France. And Eva certainly didn’t mean to make a bride out of the woman she met that night. She didn’t intend to do any of this. But Eva Laite didn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my twat of a friend, Lauren, who told me to write this as I was buying a “Eat Weed” coffee mug. The inspiration came from Set It Off’s “Diamond Girl” that doesn’t hold any similarity but just gave us ideas. Also, why isn’t their ship name “Cangaydians” because it’s damn brilliant.


End file.
